


The Dragon Eye

by Startswithgoodbye



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Father Figure, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startswithgoodbye/pseuds/Startswithgoodbye
Summary: What if the dragon guarding the girl in the tower was protecting her from the outside world and not forcing her there?
Kudos: 9





	The Dragon Eye

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I have stories that I have unfinished, but I'm currently dealing with writer's block. I promise as soon as I get inspiration, I will finish them. But please enjoy this oneshot and let me know what you think!

“Mal!” Mal heard her name through the tower. She grumbled and sat up in her bed. Sixteen years and she still couldn’t stand waking up earlier than he body wished. She rolled her neck to the side to get the cramp out of it. “Mal! If you aren’t out of bed in the next five seconds, I’m going to…” She rolled her eyes at the empty threat.

“You are going to do what?” Mal playfully asked. She knew that her father wouldn’t do anything to harm her. She trusted him with every fiber of her body. Sure, she wanted to explore the Earth more, but she was content where she was. Her father allowed her to ride on his back while he soared through the sky.

“I liked you better when you thought you were a dragon like me.” The dragon smirked as best as he could through her window. “It’s time to go out.” He needed to find food for them and he didn’t trust the outside world.

“I still don’t understand why you need to wake me up insanely early. It’s not like we have anything later today.” Mal wasn’t being rude, she just didn’t understand why she couldn’t stay here and sleep in.

“There is better picking in the morning.” The dragon knew that he couldn’t reveal the reasoning of going early. He couldn’t tell her that she was a fugitive from birth. He wasn’t sure if the Auradon citizens remembered she existed, but he had promised her mother no harm would come to her as long as he was alive.

“I know that, but why can’t I stay in bed?” Mal knew she was being stubborn but she wanted to sleep more.

“We are already late as it is. You may sleep once we return.” The dragon gave no more room to argue and Mal knew that by his tone he was getting impatient.

“Fine,” Mal grumbled out and flung her covers back dramatically. “Give me five and I’ll be ready.” She ran to the bathroom and made herself presentable. She didn’t know why she put effort into what she looked like especially when she knew she wouldn’t see anyone. She scrunched her eyebrows together at a sound but she shook it off.

“Mal, where are you?” The dragon frantically yelled. He had heard sounds off in the distance earlier, but he thought he still had some time left.

“I’m right here,” Mal walked back into her room where she could be seen. “What is wrong?” In her entire life, she had never heard her father so frantic. He was also calm and rational.

“There isn’t time to explain, we need to get out of her.” The dragon reached his claw through the window and tried to hurry her along. He knew that it was just a matter of moments before danger approached.

“Unhand the lady!” A voice yelled from the ground.

The dragon whipped his head around and started to spew fire from his mouth. He couldn’t think about anything but protecting his daughter. He dodged the intruder’s sword. He knew that this would end in one of two ways and he wasn’t sure which one he wanted Mal to see. She would either see him defeated or as the killer the humans had deemed him.

Mal didn’t understand what was happening, but she had never seen her father this out of control. She couldn’t keep watching the fight. “Stop!” She screamed out the window and immediately regretted it once her father turned to her in concern.

“What have you done?” Mal screamed as she watched her father’s face crumble in pain. She didn’t want a second longer as she raced down the stairs to the outside.

“My lady, I was rescuing you from this beast,” The young man in the armor stated obviously. He had heard stories of the lost girl in the wood with the dragon guarding her every move.

“I wasn’t in need of rescuing.” Mal spat over her shoulder as she knelt down next to her father. “Papa,” she sniffled, “what have I done? Why didn’t I listen to you?” She couldn’t help but blame herself. She had to argue about wanted to sleep. She had been the one to distract him. It was her fault.

“Mal, you have done nothing wrong. You have been the most precious gift I have ever received. I made a promise a long time ago to protect you with my life and I have done such. There is something you need to know.” The dragon spoke slowly and weakly. He reached out a claw and gently caressed her face. “You must know that I love you, but there is someone else in this world that loves you as much as I do.”

Mal scrunched her eyebrows together as the tears ran down her face. She didn’t want to take her hand off of him in case he disappeared. “I don’t understand.” She blubbered.

“You will, my child, close your eyes.” He instructed and waited until she followed her instructions. He gently transferred his memory of the day he received her. He knew that he wasn’t meant to be on the Earth for much longer, but he hoped that she would achieve everything she wanted. He hoped that the world had forgotten about the long lost daughter of Maleficent. He gasped slightly before he relaxed into the eternal sleep.

_“I know you are here!” Maleficent winced in pain as she called out. She knew that her time was running out and she refused to allow her daughter suffer for her actions. She cursed a baby girl for her parents’ choice; she could only imagine what they would do to her own baby girl._

_“Please?” Maleficent’s voice cracked as she gazed down on the green eyes in her arm. “I don’t want anything to happen to her.” Maleficent tore her gaze away and searched the area in front of her. She caught a movement to her left and jerked her head in the direction._

_“Why would I do a favor for you?” A deep voice echoed from the space._

_Maleficent couldn’t pinpoint exactly where the voice came from, but it didn’t stop her from pleading. “I know that the humans have given you every reason to be wary. They have given me every reason to be wary of them as well. I am a fae. When they brought me back from the dead, they took away my ability to shift into my alternate form. I don’t have much time to explain. They have created a place to take us. I have managed to escape their clutches for this long, but I fear that it isn’t going to last much longer. I am asking you as a mother in desperate need to protect her child to please keep her safe.” She couldn’t stop the tears that leaked out of her eyes._

_“I am the last dragon to go into hiding. If I do this, if I help you, no one can know. She will not know that you are her mother unless something dreadful happens to me. I will not allow you to change your mind.” The dragon appeared directly in front of her. He was not angry or harsh with his words, he was careful. His entire family was killed in an attack led by a group of humans. He watched as his entire species was driven into the sky._

_“I would do anything for her safety. She doesn’t deserve this.” Maleficent looked down at her bundled baby. She would do everything in her power to keep her child safe. “The citizens of Auradon know that I have a child. You need to take her far from here. No one will know about you, but they do know about her. Once I am captured, they will search for her. They are ruthless creatures. Go west and I will lead them east.” Maleficent wanted to be completely honest with him. She trusted him with her entire world._

_“Until it is safe,” Maleficent told her little girl. She knew she couldn’t promise seeing her again, not when King Stefan and Queen Leah were out for revenge._

_“Keep her safe, please?” Maleficent gave one more affectionate squeeze and handed over her world to the dragon. “I just have one request.” She knew she didn’t have a right to ask for a favor in return, but she needed something. “Can you keep her name?” She looked down in shame._

_“What is it?” The dragon knew that keeping a name would be beneficial should anything transpire. He wasn’t a pessimist; however, he had seen what the humans could do. He had watched them destroy more than they salvaged._

_“Mal,” Maleficent smiled. She kept her gaze on the small face of her baby. She wanted to memorize every inch of her face._

_“Mal, it is.” The dragon gave a nod to the fae in front of her. “I wish you the best,” he wished her no ill fate. “I must get going to be a safe distance away from you.”_

_Maleficent allowed one more tear roll down her cheek as she nodded her head to the dragon. “Thank you.” She had nothing left to say. She could not promise anything more nor could she predict her fate._

Mal felt her sorrow turn into anger. She allowed the anger consume her until she felt nothing else. “Who sent you?” She seethed out. She needed revenge.

“I came here on my own. I am here to save you. My name is King Benjamin.” Ben removed his helmet and smiled shyly at his damsel.

“Do you know who I am?” Mal didn’t allow herself to calm down. There was a storm raging within her soul and she didn’t want to stop it. “I’ll give you a few moments head start, but make no mistake; I will come after you for murdering my father.” She didn’t look at him again. She vowed to avenge her father’s death and to find her mother. She would not allow the crimes of the so called heroes go unpunished.


End file.
